warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks
Upgrade Infomation Upgrade Experience Appearance Progression State of Repair Related Missions Building Function Infantry Unit Training The Barracks is where the creation and removal of Infantry Units is preformed. It also gives vital information about each Infantry Unit available to the Commander. #'Unit Availability - '''Shows the available Units for Training. It also show the number of each that currently are not in a 'Platoon' or Defending the Base. #'Unit Info - Shows vital info about each Unit Type: Production Cost & Time, Stats and Space required. #'''Overall Land & Vehicle Capacity - '''Show the total Used & Available space for adding Units. Space Available is determined by the[[Storage| '''Storage Building]]. #'Unit Training - '''Show the Time remaining on the current Unit being trained and the production order of the units waiting to be trained. #'Barracks Level - Shows current level of the barracks and the Unit Training (build) and Repair Time Bonus for that level. Also gives the same info for the Next Level if applicable. Infantry Unit Dismissal The Barracks is also where the Commander may dismiss any Infantry Unit that is not in a Platoon or Defending the Base to free up space for alternative Units both Infantry and Land Vehicles. Infantry Unit Repair The Barracks Level determines the percentage of Repair and Build Time reduction for all '''Infantry Units. Example: Fifty-Five Level 1 Riflemen takes 2m 45s to repair with a Level 1 Barracks. The same Units with a Barracks Level 10 only take 1m 31s to repair due to the 45% reduction in Repair Times afforded to that Level of Barracks. Unfortunately, although being set by the Barracks, Repair time info is not found there nor is that where the actual Repairs take place. Repairs take place in the Platoon Main Panel and is where the above info is taken from. Quotes Additional Info *The Barracks use no Power from the Power Plants 'on Base when not in use. *All 'Infantry Units not in a Platoon or on Base Defense are housed in the Barracks. *As the case with all Buildings, when damaged or being upgraded, the Barracks can not be accessed. *All Unit Training is Halted or Paused when the Barracks is damaged or being upgraded. *The Barracks appearance was changed in Game Update: July 11, 2013. *The Barracks is the only Building 'that has a different layout for each of its levels. *The Barracks has the forth largest Footprint on the base behind the 'Airfield, Command Center and Storage. *Although it shows Resource amounts of 2,100 Metal / 840 Oil and a build time of 5m for a Level 1 Barracks, the Player is not required to do this because the Barracks is one of the Original 7 Structures that are already constructed on the Base when the Player first starts playing War Commander. The others are: The Command Center, Storage, 1 Power Plant, 1 Metal Factory, 1 Oil Pump 'and 20 'Barricades. Related Pages *'Academy' *'Infantry' External Links *Kixeye Forum : '7/11 - Maintenance Notes - ( Official ) '- Footprint Reduced & Art Updated. Gallery Barracks pic.png|Original Design train.png dismiss.png Old Barracks.jpg|Early Barracks Appearance Navigation Category:Buildings Category:Buildings-Military‏‎ Category:A to Z